The Question
by Chenalos
Summary: The question" (published by me under Pen name "Sweet lemon fix") returns with R rating and some modifications.


Misa: Lisa Hikaru: Rick Kakizaki: Ben Inna: The tall one Honda: The fat one Gomez: The short one 

The Question: How do you become micronians?

Kakizaki: By fucking.

Dolza:(holding Misa in her hand) Fucking? What is this fucking?

Misa: Private, shut the hell up!

Kakizaki: What? It's the truth, isn't it?

Breetai: I have heard something about this fuck. It has been said several times over micronian communications.

Dolza: Do you have any detailed information?

Exxadore: None, but we assume that it is a millitary initiation that involves quite a bit of discomfort. Supperiors have threatened to induce it upon entire squads of troops.

Honda: Do you guys remeber hearing anything about fucking during our operation?

Inna: Hmmmm.

Gomez: HEY! Didn't that girl with the black, long and slightly curly hair say it?

Honda: Yes she did. She broke her footwear, fell over and said fuck.

Honda: I know, and after she fell, those two guys helped her to her feet, perhaps they were attempting to meet with her fuck request.

Inna: Hmmm, could be.

Misa: Kakizaki, if we make it out of here alive, I'm gonna kill you.

Dolza: Enough! You micronians claim that you originate from female mothers, and that you become micronians by performing fuck. This fuck intriuges me, I wish to see a demonstration.

Misa: I'm afraid that is completely impossible.

Hikaru: Look, we can tell you about it, but we CANNOT do it.

Kakizaki: Only when a man and a woman love each other alot will they come together and fuck, well, most-no some of the time, maybe.

Dolza: So, men must fuck women is that correct? Is that why you micronians live with both men and women on the same ship? Are there designated areas on the ship where you meet and perform fuck?

Exxadore: I am confused about something. You claim that you come from your mothers, and are born from fucking, but what is the name of the men who help the woman fuck? Who are these "Micronian borning Mother-fuckers?"

Hikaru: They're called fathers.

Misa: Can we talk about something else?

Dolza: Silence! You will meet my demmands. If you micronians maintain that fucking is an integral part of your society, then we will interrogate you until it's action and measure can be propperly assessed. My suspicion is that the only reason you keep men and women together is so that you can keep this interaction avaialable. Thusly, You are a woman, you are a man. Born a micronian! Show me fuck!

Hikaru: WHAT?

Misa: I refuse!

Dolza: Really? (Starts squeezing her)

Misa: ErrrrrrAAAAH!

Hikaru: Commander Hayse!

Kakizaki: Let her go, you bastard! (they charge Dolza, Breetai captures them)

Misa: OK! STOP! STOP!

(Dolza then lightens his grip on Misa.)

Dolza: Have you had enough? What is your answer now?

Misa:(Gasping)Very well, I'll meet with your demmand only under one condition.

Hikaru: YOU'LL WHAT?

Kakizaki: Whoah.

Dolza: You are not in the position to make requests.

Misa: I only ask one thing. The large, brown haired one, the one called Kakizaki.

Breetai: (Holds up Kakizaki) Him?

Kakizaki: M...M...Me?

Misa: Yes that's him. He's not to be in this room when I do it.

Kakizaki: Ohhh, that's just COLD.

Misa: That'll teach you to keep your mouth shut. Asshole.

Hikaru: Hold on a second! Commander, you can't be asking me-

Dolza: Quiet! I will meet this request. Exxadore, place the one called Kakizaki in the cell, and leave him outside.

Kakizaki: I think have a fair right to say that that Commander Hayase, you are the most- (the cell door closes on him Exxedore opens a door and places the cell under armed Zentradi guard.)

Dolza: I have answered your request, now the two of you demonstrate fucking for me.

Hikaru:(being set down) Hold on! Hold on! Back this hand up. No way am I fucking her!

Misa: (approaches Hikaru, who backs away) Lieutennant, I have no choice but to give you this direct order, which under chain of command you must comply with.

Hikaru: I don't care.

Misa: Fuck me, Ichijoe, or we all die.

Hikaru: Why don't you go fuck yourself, instead?

Misa: You're out of line, space monkey!

Hikaru: Don't talk to me about being out of line, old lady!

Misa: Stop calling me that; I'm 24!

Hikaru: I don't care! Listen; I'm in love with Lynn Minmay, and not you. She hardly sees me at all anymore, and now I may never see her again, but I won't betray her.

Misa: Don't give me that crap, Ichijoe, you men are all alike (She goes off on him)

Breetai: Ah, this is giving me a headache.

Gomez: Stop talking, start fucking.

Dolza: Gomez is correct you haven't met with our demmands.

Inna: I feel strange.

Honda: Augh, like you're about to puke?

Inna: Not really. I just wonder if they stay together in the same ship to do THIS all day. Oh, my head.

Exxadore: what is happening to us?

Misa: ...So why don't you quit being a panzy, and just do what you MEN do so well?

Hikaru: Listen to you. You know how you sound?

Misa: How?

Hikaru: You sound desperate.

Misa: What's that supposed to mean, Leiutennant?

Hikaru: When was the last time you really got laid, Commander? The last time someone really blew you away? The way you talk, it must have been a while.

Misa: Hikaru, Shut up.

Hikaru: WOW! Has it been that long? The stick-in-your-ass way you push me aroud, I thought you were 100 devoted to service, but now I'm sure there was someone in your life. Where is he now, Huh?

Misa: Do you really want to know?

Hikaru: Do you really want me to have sex with you so badly?

Misa: N- (pauses) No. Not even in the slightest.

Hikaru: I saw that. You had to think about it. No, scratch that, you had to muster up the guts to lie to me. You want something, Commander, something your mister loverboy doesn't give you anymore, Sooooo, what happened to him anyway? Bad breakup?

Misa: You could say that

Hikaru: Yeah? How bad?

Misa:(plain faced) He's Dead.

Hikaru: Dead?

Breetai: Have they started yet?

Gomez: Still think I missed something, but they look stopped.

Honda: So that means that they are done?

Hikaru: I'm sorry, I didn't know. But still, You don't have the right to do this so plainly, and selfishly. (whispers) ook-lay, ey'll-thay elieve-bay anything-ay. et's-lay say-ay "we did it"-ay.

Misa: What?

Hikaru: I said-

Misa: No. I gave you an order and the order stands.

Hikaru: Hang on, commander.

Misa: I still have my camera, and I need to get documentation of their reaction.

Hikaru: Huh? Fuck you!

Dolza: Fuck you? Is that it then?

Hikaru: (to Dolza) Just hold on a second! (to Misa) I was right. 'I need to get demonstation of their-ba baba reba baba.' You are desparate, and you are living in the past! Should I pick up where he left off, commander? If your going to live your life like that, you might as well be dead.

Misa: Bastard! (Shoves Hikaru) You don't know anything. He would want me to keep living. I miss him, but I have to keep on living. I could have died with him, but you got in the way. You took away the one chance I had to die with him, so I have to survive, I have to accomplish my duty.

Hikaru: Hang on a second. I did what?

Misa: You don't know? In Mars Base Sara, I'd found his quarters, I found where he slept the night beofre he died, and you took me away from there. More than anything, I wanted to be with him, and I wanted to die with him. But you just had to save me didn't you? This is all your fault.

Hikaru: Now don't start with-

Misa: Lieutennant! You saved my life, Hikaru, and if you had let me die, we wouldn't be here right now. But we are here, so take responsability for your actions. Please, I may be sad, and old, and maybe even desparate, but I know that right now...you can...(she tries to kiss him, Hikaru stops her)

Exxadore: They stopped, I think that must be it.

Breetai: Micronians, your demonstration is appreciated, you may desist now.

Hikaru: Misa, why did you go on the cats-eye mission, and why did you request vermillion squadron as your escort?

Misa: I...uh...that is...

Hikaru: Just answer that, and I'll be satisfied.

Misa: I wanted to show you that I don't have to live in an airtight, protected bubble. I just wanted you to see that I could risk my life, and try something as dangerous as you do every day.

Hikaru: You mean this whole thing, everything, was just to impress me?

Misa: Um...I guess it was. I'm not what you think I am, Ichijoe. I'm not old, I don't think only about the millitary, and I do not live in a proctected little bubble. I'm tougher than you give me credit for, Hikaru.

Hikaru: Is that so? Fine then, if that's the way it is, then I'll have to see the whole new side of you. Starting right now.(They kiss, and the zentradi collectively gasp)

Breetai: I...Think...that was it.

Gomez: Fucking...is...horrible.

Dolza: Are you finished?

(Hikaru runs his hand through Misa's hair, then grabs her ass, with a squeeze and he nods)

Misa: We haven't even started yet.

Hikaru: (Pulls off Misa's camera, lies down and points the camera back up at her.) Would you like this on the record, commander?

Misa: Shit. I guess intel will need to see what the Zentradi are reacting to.

Hikaru: Heh. Please direct your attention to the center stage. The lovely Commander Misa Hayase presenting Sex from deep space. (Misa, under the camera's gaze, reaches behind her, un-zipping her jump suit. She pulls her arms out of it, and allows it to fall to the floor. She moves her hair aside, and undoes her bra, freeing her breasts.)

Dolza: Wait! Stop! STOP IT!

(She takes the camera from Hikaru and records him as he licks her right breast from base to nipple. She then turns the camera around to the horrified giants.)


End file.
